A Season for Miracles
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Rossi/Strauss Christmas story. Can one four year old little boy teach Dave and Erin the meaning of Christmas? Multichapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE ONLY HAVE FIVE DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**A Season for Miracles**

**Chapter One**

Wincing as she limped her way down the hallway toward her office, Erin Strauss stifled a yawn. Forget wonderful. The songs lied. Christmas was the most exhausting time of the year.

Especially when there was a four year old involved in the holiday equation.

Lost in thought, she never realized she was colliding with a brick wall until she heard the so-called wall bite out a sharp curse and another sharp pain radiated down her already less than cooperative hip. Hissing in a breath as she steadied herself against the obstacle suddenly in her path, Erin nearly groaned aloud as a strong hand contracted around her injured joint.

"Damn it, Strauss!" David Rossi growled, glaring down at the woman that was obviously intent on being both a figurative and literal stumbling block every time he turned around, "You going blind or something? Watch where the hell you're going!"

Gasping in pain, Erin shoved his hand off her aching body and glared at him. "Why don't you watch where you're going? You always did take your half right down the middle of wherever you were headed."

Lifting one brow as she leaned one shoulder heavily against the wall and grimaced, Dave watched as she pressed a hand tentatively to her side. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Erin muttered, straightening as she tried to step around him, gasping as the muscle surrounding her hip protested the sudden movement.

Frowning now, Dave balanced her when she teetered unsteadily on her feet. "Something must be," he grumbled, turning her toward his office and refusing to allow her to protest. "Inside," he ordered, pushing her over the threshold and closing the door quickly behind him. "Not that I want to get a rep for actually giving a shit, but what's wrong with your leg?" he asked, nodding toward her.

"David, it's nothing," Erin insisted with a stern look in his direction as she crossed her arms over her chest. But if his dark look was any indication, it appeared he was not going to accept her words at face value. Lucky her. "I took a tumble yesterday," she muttered when he pressed his lips together and simply leaned against his office door. It was blatantly obvious that he intended to take root until he received what he decided was an adequate explanation and honestly, she didn't have the energy it took to argue with him. Not when she had a very enthusiastic grandson waiting on her to come home.

"A tumble?" Dave snorted, arching one dark brow as he raked his eyes up and down her body.

"Yes, a tumble. As in, a fall. I'm a little sore, that's all," she informed him impatiently. "Now, if you don't mind..."

"I do," Dave cut her off with a quick shake of his head. "Mind, that is. How'd it happen?" he asked bluntly, his eagle eyes missing nothing as she self consciously dropped a hand to her hip and rubbed it gingerly. "Fall off your broomstick, Brumhilda?" he chuckled.

"No," Erin retorted, barely resisting the urge to slap that smart-ass look off of his entirely too smug face. Maintain, Erin, she warned herself as she took a deep breath. Killing him would result in an inordinate amount of paperwork that she honestly just didn't have time to complete. Snorting, she finally added, "My sled."

"Your sled?" Dave choked, tilting his head as he watched her cheeks flush. "This I've got to hear," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for her to continue.

"Oh for God sake!" Erin inhaled sharply, rolling her eyes as she met his ridiculously inquisitive gaze. "My sled! My grandson wanted to go sledding yesterday and I took him. Unfortunately, there was more ice than snow and I...slipped."

"Oh, I'd have paid to see that," Dave chuckled as he grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. "You, spread-eagled in the snow like the quintessential Ice Queen...perfect!"

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing," Erin replied stiffly, taking a step toward the doorway as she planned her escape route. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to pick up Noah from day care. I promised him we'd get a Christmas tree tonight, so if you don't mind..."

"Wait a second? You're picking him up? Where's his mother? Don't they live out west somewhere?" Dave asked curiously, vaguely recalling that Erin's eldest daughter had a child and they lived somewhere in California.

Sighing heavily, Erin simply stared at the infuriatingly nosy man in front of her. Of course, he wouldn't stop until he had the whole story. He never had before, and she had no reason to believe he would suddenly turn over a new leaf. "He did. He doesn't anymore. He lives with me," Erin bit out, her eyes narrowing. "Now, if this game of twenty questions is over..."

"It's not," Dave replied amiably, intrigued by both her response and her obvious discomfort at the subject. "Since when do you take in vagrant grandchildren? Isn't this Aimee's kid with that stockbroker she married?"

"Yes," Erin said, her lips barely moving as her shoulders stiffened even more. "Aimee and Evan divorced last year."

Dave frowned as he digested that new piece of information. "So, what does that mean? They've moved back in with you?"

"Not exactly," Erin murmured, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. The situation didn't exactly cast her family in a complimentary light and wasn't something she felt comfortable discussing with even her closest friends. Not that she had many, but this man certainly wasn't one of them.

"Erin, what's going on?" Dave asked softly, seeing the indecision flashing in her averted gaze.

"Aimmee left Noah with me for the foreseeable future. I have temporary custody," Erin replied haltingly, wondering why she was suddenly trusting this man with her deepest personal secret.

Narrowing his gaze suspiciously on the woman in front of him, Dave asked bluntly, "Why? A mother doesn't generally just hand over her child for an undetermined amount of time, let alone grant them custody. What gives, Strauss?"

Lifting her chin, Erin licked her lips as she attempted to find the words that would convey the least amount of information and yet satisfy his demands. "Aimee seems to have developed a certain...affinity for what can only be called an inappropriate man. He...isn't someone Noah should be exposed to. I tried to help my daughter, David," she said with as much dignity as she could muster. "She didn't want it. She wanted the man...the man that didn't want her son."

* * *

**A/N - Take a moment and let us know your thoughts please! Thanks, readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE ONLY HAVE ****FOUR**** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**A Season for Miracles**

**Chapter Two**

"She wanted the man more than she wanted the kid," Dave stated flatly, disgusted that such a woman could truly exist. "Some kind of mother," he snarled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he met Erin's gaze.

Flinching slightly at the venom in his tone, Erin admitted with a whisper, "It isn't entirely her fault. She didn't have much of an example in me."

"Now, that's bullshit," Dave declared flatly, shaking his head as he took a step in her direction. "You've been a lot of things, Erin, and I've never hesitated detailing them. A bad mother wasn't one of them. What's your ex say about it? He helping out?"

Erin shook her head, the memories of the last argument she'd had with the man she had once been married to filling her thoughts. "Peter isn't interested in building a relationship with his grandchild."

"And you wonder where Aimee got it from? Trust me, Erin, it wasn't you," Dave snarled, his fist clenching at his side. "So, the kid..."

"Noah," Erin supplied softly, smiling slightly at just the mention of her grandson's name.

"Noah," Dave repeated with a nod. "How's he doing with this?"

"It's been difficult. He's only four and doesn't understand where mommy went," Erin murmured guiltily. It's how the little boy had gotten her on a damn sled at her age...she simply hadn't had the heart to disappoint him. Not if she had it within her power to gain a smile from his face. "Aimee hasn't contacted us in over two months."

"Jesus," Dave groaned, rubbing a hand over his jaw. "You've had the kid that long and nobody knew?"

"I strive to keep my private life private," Erin ground out, her voice firm and even. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your mouth shut. I don't exactly want this to be fodder for the gossip mill. Christmas is going to be hard enough this year for both of us."

"You really took him in?" Dave asked, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Erin had signed back up for motherhood at her age.

"What do you think?" Erin snapped angrily, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a monster, David. The way that man treated him...I couldn't allow it. Aimee is my only child. Peter made it clear he wasn't interested in seeking even partial custody. I'm all that little boy had. So, yes," she snarled, waving her hand in the air, "I really took him in."

Holding up both hands, Dave's face softened. "Erin, I didn't mean anything by it. Honestly. I just thought maybe the boy's father..."

"A disinterested workaholic. Not that I'm judging. I was that person when Aimee was child, too. But, I'm...ashamed of the mother I was to her. If I'd done a better job, perhaps Aimee wouldn't have made the choices she has. Noah deserves someone that puts him first. I didn't do it with my daughter, but I can do it for him. Speaking of which," she said, glancing at her watch, "I need to pick him up downstairs in fifteen minutes and I promised him a Christmas tree. So, if you don't mind..."

"I'll get it for you," Dave offered before he realized what he'd said.

"What?" Erin blinked.

Sighing heavily, Dave repeated, "I live in a forest full of trees, Erin. Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll chop one down and bring it over. It's not like you can maneuver it with that hip anyway," he said, nodding to her waist.

"Tomorrow is also Christmas Eve," Erin countered as she frowned, truly confused by the sudden offer of assistance from the man that made it his life's mission to be a pain in her ass. "Don't you have plans?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I had," Dave muttered. "Look, I'm not big on the holiday. Consider this my gift to the kid if you want to."

"I...thank you," Erin murmured. Shaking her head, she realized that this man never ceased to amaze her. Just when she thought she had the puzzle solved, she always found another piece.

"No problem," Dave replied, ignoring the sudden pang of tenderness in the region of his heart. Gruffly, he added, "I take my payment in spiked eggnog and bourbon balls. Heavy emphasis on the bourbon."

Lips twitching, Erin nodded. "I remember," she acknowledged softly, memories of Christmas' past wafting through her mind. They hadn't always been enemies. When they'd began at the Bureau, they might have been friends. Of course, then her ambition had corroded her ability to sustain healthy relationships.

"Hey? Did you hear me?" Dave asked.

Blinking, Erin refocused her eyes on him, shaking off her walk through memory lane. "No. Sorry."

"I asked if three o'clock was too late to stop by," Dave replied evenly, waiting patiently for her answer.

"No, three is fine," Erin agreed quickly, then tilted her head, once again studying his expression. "If you're certain."

"I'm pretty certain I've lost my mind, but I'll be there," Dave grumbled, opening the door for her before he completely lost his mind and offered to play Santa for the kid. "Put some heat on that hip when you get home, Erin, and take it easy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding, Erin stepped out of the office, pausing to stare up at him . She would never know why he was doing this, but she felt that there was a reason far deeper than simple altruism. "David," she whispered, lightly touching his arm before he stepped away from her completely. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

"The kid shouldn't suffer because he got stuck with a shitty parent, Strauss. Not even I'm that much of an asshole," Dave replied gruffly, refusing to meet her eyes, the linoleum suddenly far more interesting than he had ever realized. "Take care of the hip and I'll see you tomorrow," he reiterated before closing his office door and running a shaky hand through his dark hair.

Leaning heavily against the door, he shook his head.

When the hell had the resident Grinch caught the Christmas spirit?

* * *

_**Please drop a line and let us know your thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE ONLY HAVE **_**THREE**_** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**A Season for Miracles**

**Chapter Three**

Staring into the passenger seat of his Lincoln Navigator, Dave felt his cheeks flush.

Okay, he'd meant well. A few gifts for a kid that had been abandoned by not one, but both of his parents? A few toys...a couple of books...a puppy...

Okay, the puppy might have been overkill. And he might end up as road kill when Erin realized that the yapping furball was staying at her house...

But what kid didn't need a dog?

And when the hell had he ever passed up an opportunity to be a thorn in Erin Strauss' well formed ass?

Sighing, it was too late now. He was sitting in her driveway with a tree strapped to the top of his vehicle. If worst came to worst, he could always tell Mudgie he now had a little brother...although honestly, the poor Pekinese puff of fur would probably end up more as an interactive chew toy than canine brother in arms.

Running a hand down his face as he looked toward the front door, Dave sighed. What the hell was happening to him? He was neither jolly, nor old and he had no desire whatsoever to shake his belly like a bowl full of jelly.

So why the hell was Santa Claus trying to possess him?

Him! Of all the freaking people in the world!

Climbing out of the SUV, he shook his head. Just get in, hand off his gifts, set up the tree and get the hell OUT, Rossi, he silently ordered himself. Maybe Erin had found her warm, fuzzy side in the autumn of her life, but he, most assuredly had not.

He hadn't, damn it, he insisted to himself as he trudged to the passenger's side, opening the door and hefting two large bags over one arm and the cardboard box containing the pup that he had affectionately dubbed SirYapsALot into his other arm. Kicking the door closed with one foot, he headed toward the steps, jabbing the doorbell with his elbow.

"It won't be so bad here," he muttered to the puppy. "Evidently the rumors I'd heard about her eating her young were unfounded."

"Arf," the Peke yapped as the door swung open, a three foot tall child standing on the other side.

"Who's you?" the tow headed child asked curiously, tilting his head at Dave.

"I'm Dave," he informed the small kid with a slight smile. "Who's you?" he asked, mimicking the boy's earlier question.

"I'm Noah. I'm waitin' on Santa C'aus," he announced with a happy smile. "You isn't him. You a stranger," he said simply with a sad shake of his head before closing the door in Dave's face.

Laughing deeply at the antics of the child, Dave tried to school his face into an appropriately solemn face as he heard Erin call from somewhere inside the house, "Who was at the door, Sweetie?"

"Not Santa!" the irritated Noah called back promptly.

Choking on his amusement, Dave met Erin's slightly scandalized eyes as she jerked open the door, her face red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, holding the door open and gesturing Dave inside. "We're still working on manners," she added as she cringed.

Dave shrugged. "The kid was right. I'm definitely nobody's idea of Santa Claus."

"And yet it appears that you come bearing gifts," Erin challenged, raising one brow as she eyed the armload she carried. She nodded toward the box in his arms. "Can I take some of that for you?"

"Definitely," Dave said as she nodded, "But I have a policy of no returns," he stated quickly as the puppy's fluffy head poked from the folds of the box.

"You brought us a dog?" Erin hissed, blinking in surprise as the puppy nipped her finger playfully. "Seriously?"

"I brought the boy a dog. Every boy needs a dog, Erin. It builds character...teaches responsibility..."

"Pees on my rug," Erin groaned softly, her face softening as the puppy tilted its head up at her. "Poops on my floor. Chews my shoes."

"Well, the puppy will teach you to put your things away, won't he?" Dave replied reasonably, shifting one of the bags of presents to his free hand. "C'mon, Erin," Dave urged softly. "You said you wanted the kid to have a good Christmas. You can't honestly say the kid wouldn't want a dog, can you?"

"No," Erin sighed, lifting the puppy from the box when he nudged her hand. Cuddling it to her chest, she laughed as it licked her chin. "He'll love him, David," she acknowledged softly.

"Good." Dave nodded approvingly as he watched Erin gently deposit the puppy back in the cardboard box. "I bought food and puppy pads. And a dog bed. It's all still in the SUV." He jerked his head toward the door. "Didn't wanna bring in that stuff until I made sure you wouldn't evict him."

Smiling faintly, Erin darted a look into the living room. "I'm going to put him in the pantry until we get the tree set up. It'll be a wonderful surprise for him later," she whispered.

"Sounds good to me. Where do you want these?" he asked, lifting the bags.

"Are you sure you aren't Santa?" Erin asked dryly, her lips twitching as he held the bags aloft, almost as if his generosity repulsed him.

"Don't even start," Dave grumbled, attempting to glare but failing mightily. "It's just a couple of things. The kid got a crap deal. There's no reason he should believe everybody is an ass."

Nodding, Erin privately agreed, but she never expected Rossi to see things from her perspective. "The closet behind you," she said as she lifted the box filled with the puppy back in her arms. "I've got presents stashed all over the house. I'll put them under the tree when he goes to bed. I've still got a tricycle to put together, too," she murmured.

Opening the closet, Dave dropped the bags on the floor. "You're gonna build something?" he smirked, closing the door softly. "Can I pop some popcorn?"

"Very funny," Erin huffed. "I have a PhD in criminology. I think I can figure out how to put together a few pieces of metal," she mumbled, unwilling to admit how very much she dreaded the task. She'd gotten a D in shop class in high school for a reason. "Give me a second," she said, jiggling the wriggling box. "I'll get him settled and formally introduce you to Noah."

"Since he's diligently waiting on St. Nick, I doubt he's impressed with me," Dave grunted. "He already takes after you. Slammed the door in my face and everything."

And with a small chuckle, Erin turned toward the kitchen.

But Dave didn't miss her parting words.

"That's my boy."

* * *

_**A/N - Noah is a character that became very dear to me while writing this story...what do you think of him?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE ONLY HAVE **_**TWO**_** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**Our January Challenge (The Resolutions Challenge) is also available for sign-up at the forum. Please check it out!**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**A Season For Miracles**

**Chapter Four**

"Noah, baby," Erin called above the television blaring Sponge Bob Square Pants at the capacity of its volume as she ushered Dave toward the family room, "Turn down the television for Nana. We have a guest."

"Is it Santa C'aus?" Noah called over his shoulder eagerly.

"See?" Dave snickered, offering Erin a sidelong glance. "Like you, he's patently unimpressed by me. It must be genetic."

Rolling her eyes, Erin elbowed him lightly in the ribs as she stood in the doorway of the room. "No, Santa doesn't arrive until all little boys are tucked in their beds, remember? That's why we put out the milk and cookies tonight. Now, turn the television down and come meet our visitor," she ordered her grandson gently. "Or, would you rather Santa's sleigh pass our house by this evening because you were naughty instead of nice?"

Grinning, Dave watched the child instantly comply, jabbing the remote control and silencing the television before hopping off the sofa to run towards Erin.

"I'm nice, Nana!" He grinned, his little body slamming into Erin's legs and hugging her tightly. "I pwomise."

"Of course you are, sweetheart," Erin soothed, bending to press a kiss to Noah's head. "Now, I've got someone I want you to meet. Noah, this is Mr. Rossi. David, allow me to introduce you to Noah, my grandson."

"Mr. Wossi?" Noah parroted, scrunching his nose as he peeked at the tall man from the safety of his grandmother's arms.

"Yeah." Dave nodded as he watched the young boy smile. "You know, the guy that's not Santa," Dave added as he winked, tussling the boy's almost white hair. "You look like your grandma when you wrinkle your nose like that," he chuckled, as the child's lips twitched from side to side.

Tightening his arms around his grandmother's legs, Noah shook his head. "We don't call her that. She's Nana. Right, Nana?" he asked, blinking up at Erin.

"That's right," Erin acknowledged with a smile. "Nana is much too young to be a grandma," she admitted as she shuddered dramatically.

"Seeeee?" Noah drawled, looking at Dave.

"I stand corrected," Dave chuckled as Erin glared at him.

"What's Mr. Wossi doin' here, Nana?" Noah frowned suddenly as he grabbed tightly at his grandmother's hand again. "He not gonna take me 'way, is he?" he asked worriedly, shooting Dave a suspicious look.

Sighing heavily, Erin knelt in front of her grandson as Dave stiffened beside her. "Hey," she chided softly, gently taking Noah's arms in her hands as she stared in his eyes. "Nobody is going to make you go anywhere else, Noah. You have a home here now."

"But Mommy's boyfriend..."

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that man or anything he ever told you anymore," Erin reminded him gently.

Pressing his lips together as he stared hard, first at his Nana, then at the man beside her, and then back at his Nana. "He's a meanie weenie," Noah said stoutly. "He stoled mommy!"

Releasing a long breath, Erin slowly nodded. "I know, sweetie. But you don't have to ever see that man again."

"Or Mommy?" Noah asked, his lower lip trembling.

Swallowing hard, Erin blinked back her own tears. "I don't know, Noah. But I can promise the mean man won't be a part of your life," she vowed. At least that much she could guarantee.

Watching Erin and the boy both struggling against tears, Dave grimaced. It was definitely time to distract the kid...and his grandmother from these less than holiday appropriate thoughts. "Hey?" he said, tapping Noah gently on the shoulder. "Did you forget me?"

"No," Noah sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "I'm four and I'm smart. Nana says so," he said firmly, tightening his fingers around Erin's hand. "You're Mr. Wossi."

"I am," Dave nodded, kneeling beside Erin as he met the youngster's eyes. "I'm your Nana's friend."

"You are?" Erin and Noah asked simultaneously, both with varying degrees of disbelief.

Leaning toward Erin as he felt Noah's eyes assessing him, Dave murmured, "Are you trying to help or hurt, Erin?"

Startled, Erin glanced at Dave as he smiled reassuringly at Noah. "Of course Mr. Rossi is a friend, Noah," she said, recovering quickly. "I told you about him last night, remember?" she prompted, tickling his rounded belly. "When we were reading your bedtime story," she smiled.

Eyes widening, Noah beamed. "The twee! You the lumberman," Noah whooped.

"The lumberman?" Dave repeated, shooting Erin an amused look. "Good to know how you refer to me after hours."

"We were reading Little Red Riding Hood. He made the association for himself," Erin returned with a grin.

"Didya have to kill the big bad wolf to get my tree, Mr. Wossi?" Noah asked eagerly, moving out of the safety of Erin's arms to stand in front of Dave. "Was there a Nana in his belly?"

Laughing at the boy's wide eyed awe, Dave shook his head. "Not today. The forest was pretty empty. Just me and my dog. But I did get your tree," he said as he grinned at the excited boy.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Noah asked, enthusiastically bouncing up and down as he shook Dave's arm. "Didya really bring me one? Cause the meanie weenie said I wasn't good 'nuff to get pwesents this year," he worried, biting his lip.

"Is that so?" Dave asked, his voice deceptively soft as he glanced at Erin, her expression pained. "Sounds to me like it's the meanie weenie that deserves coal in his stocking, kiddo. Not you."

"Think so?" Noah asked uncertainly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Know so," Dave assured him, ruffling the child's hair as he climbed to his feet. "And when Nana tells me where to find the..."

"Meanie Weenie," Erin said quickly before Dave could fill her grandchild's ears with any form of vulgarity.

"Yeah, him," Dave ground out, "I'll make sure he gets that lump of coal." He'd love a chance to shove it up this dick's ass, he thought grimly, his eyes conveying the sentiment to Erin.

"You work for Santa, too?" Noah asked curiously, tilting his head as he frowned up at the adult. "You don't look like no elf."

"Let's just say I'm Santa's security - and Santa assigned me to your detail, kiddo. So no more worrying. I've got things covered," Dave promised solemnly. "I'm gonna go get your tree, Sport," he said as he winked down at the child. "Then, you, me and Nana are gonna have some fun."

* * *

**Please drop a line and let us know what you think of Noah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE HAVE LESS THAN ****FORTY-EIGHT HOURS**** LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**Our January Challenge (The Resolutions Challenge) is also available for sign-up at the forum. Please check it out!**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**A Season For Miracles**

**Chapter Five**

Five hours, one pepperoni and sausage pizza and a fully decorated Christmas tree later, Dave grinned at the widely yawning four year old perched on his knee, his bare feet hanging loosely on either side of Dave's leg as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his Spiderman jammies.

"But I not tired, Nana," Noah sleepily argued, rubbing furiously at his eyes as he leaned back comfortably against Dave's chest.

"Santa Claus won't stop the sleigh if he doesn't spy a sleeping child in his bed through the window," Erin reminded her grandson patiently, smiling down at the child that looked so much like his mother that it truly made Erin's heart clench. "And I have it on good authority that St. Nick has a super special gift for you tomorrow," she sighed, meeting David's amused eyes over the child's head.

"Super special?" Noah asked warily, narrowing his tired eyes as he studiously examined his grandmother's intentions. "How special, Nana?"

"I talked to the Guy in the Red Suit this morning, kid. It's pretty cool." Dave smiled against the boy's fresh smelling hair. "Besides, you wouldn't want those Oreos to go to waste, would ya?" Dave asked, pointing at the table in the corner bearing the milk and cookies Erin had given the boy to set out for Santa.

"No," Noah grumbled, turning his head and rubbing his cheek against Dave's flannel shirt.

Erin's heart softened as she watched her grandson snuggle against David. Never in a thousand years would she ever have imagined a Strauss getting that close to a Rossi, but evidently Christmas miracles did exist after all. After barely an hour in the man's company, Noah had become his shadow, trailing the older man everywhere as they'd decorated the living room.

And even more surprisingly, David Rossi had appeared to enjoy it. Endlessly patient, he'd answered each of Noah's endless questions, never once becoming irritated or overwhelmed. And for that, she was eternally grateful. Between her grandson's father, his grandfather, and, lest anyone forget that damned Meanie Weenie, his exposure to other men was clouded by memories of harsh words and outright threats. The fact that Noah had bonded with ANY man, let alone David Rossi, was a miracle inside itself.

"What 'bout my story, Nana? You pwomised," the child whined. "You was gonna read me The Night fore Chwistmas, 'member?"

"Why don't we give Nana a break, Little Man?" Dave suggested gently, bouncing his knee. "She worked pretty hard on the tree tonight, don't ya think?"

"Will you wead it to me?" Noah asked, looking up at Dave with big eyes.

"I dunno," Dave said slowly as he shrugged. "Nana?" he said, looking askance at Erin, uncertain where the boundaries were and if he was crossing them.

Surprised, Erin gaped. Her grandson really had taken a shine to their guest; that was blatantly obvious. He'd never actively sought out anyone's company other than hers since he'd moved here. "David, you don't have to..."

"It's a bedtime story, Erin. It isn't that big a deal," he replied easily as Noah nodded enthusiastically.

"Pwease, Nana?" Noah yawned, turning beseeching eyes toward his grandmother. "I want Mr. Wossi to read it to me. You can read the next one," he announced magnanimously, jumping down from Dave's lap.

"Oh, can I?" She laughed, brushing a kiss against Noah's warm forehead as he hugged her goodnight. Taking his hand, she walked him to the door as Dave rose to follow them. "Okay," she murmured, pausing in the archway, "but only one, Noah. Mr. Rossi isn't your personal servant," she said as Dave drew to her side in the wide doorway. "Understand?"

"Yes, Nana," Noah nodded obediently as his eyes lifted above their heads and widened dramatically. "Ahhhhhh," he sang, his grin mischievous as he pointed at the arch in the doorway. "You gots to K-I-S-S!"

"You needed my help to take a pee, but you can spell?" Dave asked sarcastically, grunting as Erin's elbow connected with his gut. "What?" he asked indignantly. "It's true!"

"Noah, honey, the mistletoe is just for you and me, sweetie," Erin shook her head.

"Nuh uh. You standin wit a boy under the plant, Nana. You gots to kiss!" Noah insisted, propping his hands on the waistband of his superhero pajamas. "Them's the rules, 'member?"

"Well, Sweetie, sometimes..."

Rolling his eyes as Erin struggled to give the four year old a plausible explanation for avoiding his kiss, Dave quickly spun the sputtering woman, planting a quick hard kiss against her parted lips. Lifting his head a second later, Dave grinned. "Problem solved," he told a gaping Strauss easily before turning to her grandson. "Happy now?" he asked the child dancing in front of them.

"You kissed a girl!" he said, pointing a finger at Dave. "Yuck!"

"You kiss her, too," Dave retorted defensively, his lips twitching as Noah stuck his tongue out and pretended to gag. Funny, he thought that would always be his response if he ever locked lips with her...astonishingly though, her lips were surprisingly sweet. And damn if he wouldn't have minded a longer, more leisurely taste without the assessing eyes of the boy watching him.

"Yeah, but she's my Nana," Noah stated reasonably, holding out his hand for Dave's. "What are you?"

"At the moment," he murmured, flashing a pale faced Erin Strauss an indefinable look, "extremely confounded. Let's go, kid. Santa doesn't stop for slowpokes. Get a move on," he ordered, gently nudging Noah toward the stairs. "And you," he said over his shoulder, "I still want my eggnog and bourbon balls. Heavy on the..."

"Bourbon. I know." Erin nodded, trying to school her face back into the appropriately bland mask she wore.

Watching as her grandson and David Rossi disappeared up the stairs, Erin licked her dry lips, tasting the coffee Dave had consumed earlier on them. Shivering, she swallowed. Hard.

What the hell kind of alternate universe had she fallen into that one simple kiss could stir regions of her body that she'd almost forgotten and rattle her to her very core?

Glaring at the mistletoe over her head, she shook her head.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed to the plant, tempted to jerk it down.

But something stopped her from lifting her arm...and crazily enough, it was the very real hope that maybe...just maybe...David Rossi would kiss her again.

* * *

**So, are ya'll still enjoying this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - OKAY, MY FRIENDS, WE HAVE LESS THAN ****TWENTY-FOUR HOURS**** LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVES IN THE Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**Our January Challenge (The Resolutions Challenge) is also available for sign-up at the forum. Please check it out!**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**A Season For Miracles**

**Chapter Six**

Half an hour later, he retraced his path back into Erin's family room and had to choke back a laugh as he stood in the doorway and watch her pound what appeared to be a metal handlebar against the floor. "Trying to beat it into submission?" he asked in amusement.

Gasping as she heard Dave's deep voice behind her, Erin turned sharply, wincing as she pulled her stiff hip. "David," she sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously," he chuckled, looking around at the miscellaneous parts scattered in disarray on the floor. "Still think you can assemble Noah's bike singlehandedly?"

"Shut up," Erin grunted, trying to twist two metal pieces together as the diagram in front of her indicated she should. Why the hell wasn't this working? Obviously the great minds that had prepared the instructions were either under the influence of the best mind altering drugs available or were deliberately trying to mess with her mind. "I think you need a degree from MIT to follow these stupid directions," she muttered under her breath.

Bending, Dave tugged the pieces from her hand. "Scoot over," he ordered, nudging her with his foot as she shifted to the right. Dropping to the floor beside her, he groaned as he glanced at the million plus parts scattered around him. How could one woman inflict so much damage on one tiny bike? "Eggnog?" he asked hopefully, reaching for the assembly directions.

Pulling the mug off the coffee table, she passed it to him. "Bourbon balls are in front of you," she said as she nodded to the table. "But you don't need to do this, David. I can figure it out," Erin assured him, although she wasn't quite as confident about that as she once was.

"Sure you can," Dave grunted, taking a deep drink of the eggnog. Swallowing, he offered her a crooked smile. "I'll make you a deal. I'll put the bike together if you keep these coming," he bargained, holding up his now half empty glass.

Reaching for the pitcher on the table, Erin filled his glass to the brim. "Deal," she stated evenly, ignoring the snicker that escaped his lips. "Don't gloat, David. It's ungentlemanly."

"Yeah, because my suave demeanor is what I'm known for," Dave grunted, sliding the first of many metal pieces into place. "I think you've got me confused with the rat bastard you married once upon a time. Did he really tell Noah that he'd rather go on his vacation to Hawaii than spend it with him?"

Shoulders sagging, Erin crammed a bourbon ball into her mouth as she nodded.

"Fucking ass," Dave muttered, his fingers tightening around the metal handlebars as he mentally listed the million methods he would use to make that man wish he had chosen a far wiser course of action.

"Agreed," Erin said simply after she'd swallowed. "But, Noah seems to enjoy your company, which is much more than I can say for his grandfather's."

"Can't say as I blame the kid. I've got more than fifty years on your grandson, and I still want to throw myself off a cliff when I run into that fucking asshole that is your ex on the golf course."

"Well, we have that in common," Erin murmured, leaning back against the edge of the couch. "Although, isn't that the way you feel about me when we have an unexpected run-in?"

"Nah," Dave chuckled as he grinned. "You, I visualize throwing down a flight of stairs. Backwards. Or, I used to. Suddenly, however, I have a whole new respect for you." Dave shook his head. "He's a good kid, Erin," he stated, nodding toward the stairs. "Cute...smart as a whip...you're doing a good job."

"I hope so," Erin sighed, her hand clenching tighter around her glass. "I hate that Aimee walked away from him, but I can't deny that I want to make the most of a second chance at this."

"Yeah, about that," Dave bit out, sliding the bicycle seat on the tricycle, "I'm gonna want a name, Erin. Did you know that prick locked him in a closet?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing as he sucked in a sharp breath. "A fucking dark ass closet."

"He told you?" Erin asked faintly as her heart skipped a beat. Noah truly had taken a shine to David if he had confided the nightmare he'd lived through recently.

"Made me check under the bed and in the closet for monsters. Three times," Dave stated meaningfully. "Then, there was the process of turning on the five nightlights around the room. Jesus, Erin!" Dave growled, slapping his hand against the handlebars. "What the hell?"

"I know," Erin sighed, closing her eyes against the wave of emotion she experienced every time she thought of what Noah had endured. "I don't know what Aimee was thinking, allowing that man to have any kind of role in Noah's life. All I know is that out of the blue two months ago, she called me and asked me to take my grandson. Immediately. I flew out there and she didn't just have his suitcase packed...she had his life packed."

"For Christ sake," Dave bit out, tightening the screws on the bike with vicious twists of his wrists as he imagined it was somebody's head.

"I took Noah back to the hotel with me that night and he told me what had been happening...as much as any four year old can," she explained sadly, running a hand through her hair. "The next morning I took him to a pediatrician that sustained that there had been no sexual abuse, but he did show signs of being physically abused. He still flinches when someone raises there voice...like he's expecting a blow. I had papers drawn up that afternoon," Erin whispered, dropping her chin to her chest for a bare second before raising it again. "I told Aimee that she had a choice. She could sign over custody to me, or I could file charges against both her and that thing she's involved with." Pausing a moment to collect herself, Erin confided, "She never hesitated, David. She didn't even blink. She just gave her child away."

"I know she's your daughter, Erin, but he's better off without her. She's grown, supposedly a fully functioning adult. She makes her own choices and decisions. That little boy upstairs can't. And I still want the name of the bastard that put that kind of fear in a kid," he stated firmly. A few well placed phone calls and the bastard would be in traction for months...hell, he had cousins that would kill the son of a bitch for a bottle of scotch and plane fare.

And if there was any way possible, he was going to make sure that child never had to experience any sort of terror ever again.

* * *

_**A/N-One more chapter...how do you guys feel so far?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello! And Happy Holiday Season! First, a huge round of congratulations to each winner in the second annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards. Thanks to each of them and all our nominees as well as everyone that took the time to cast a vote! It was a huge success with a 166 unique voters choosing from some fabulous stories! Hopefully next year will be even bigger and better. Winning fics have been posted at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Check it out.**

**We also have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year.**

**Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction".**

**And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did.**

* * *

**A Season for Miracles**

**Chapter Seven**

"Andrew Keegan," Erin replied simply, knowing full well that Rossi would find the answers he wanted one way or another. "But, David, I don't want anything done that brings either one of them back into Noah's life right now. He needs time to heal. He's barely began to sleep through the night again. And he only stopped wetting the bed two weeks ago."

"Sounds like you've had a rough run of it," Dave said aloud, setting the tricycle upright and rolling it toward the tree.

Erin shrugged, climbing to her feet and plopping on the couch. "Nothing compared to what my grandson has experienced."

"True," Dave assented, grabbing his glass from the floor and refilling it before sitting beside her on the sofa. "But he deserves some kind of justice, Erin. The guy got off scot-free."

"Not exactly," Erin murmured with a cold smile, nodding once. "The DEA received an anonymous tip that might influence his future business opportunities. According to one source, he's already been visited by one of his customers. Evidently the Cubans don't particularly care for it when you can't fulfill their supply and demand."

"Good girl." Dave grinned, impressed. He should have known Erin Strauss wouldn't walk meekly away from someone that had hurt her grandchild. He might have thought her cold in the past, but he'd always been aware that she wasn't heartless. Eyes drifting toward the tree, Dave grinned. "One thing about it, the little guy should have one very merry Christmas."

"I might have gone a little overboard," Erin admitted sheepishly as she following his gaze, the stack of toys and gifts overflowing the small area around the richly decorated tree.

"Hey," Dave chuckled, holding up a hand, "No judgment. I brought a puppy and I hadn't seen the kid since he was still all red and wrinkly."

"Yes, you did," Erin laughed as she pulled a pillow into her lap, remembering the small puppy happily sleeping in the laundry room until tomorrow morning. "I'll be sending you my bill for a new rug," she warned him.

"It'll be worth it," Dave replied easily, wriggling his eyebrows. "Hey, I got him the Pekinese. I could have gone with the St. Bernard."

"Then thank you, God, for small favors." Erin shuddered. "A St. Bernard? Here?" she asked, looking around at her elegantly decorated home.

"Yeah, the image of you trying to walk him almost sealed the deal," Dave teased, draining the last of his eggnog. "But I relented at the last minute. I think the furball will cause enough chaos and destruction to be considered a worthy Rossi gift."

"Bastard," Erin muttered.

"Tightass," Dave retorted, his insult lacking any real heat. "So," he drawled, "Mommyhood again at fifty, huh?"

"Forty-nine," Erin snapped, glaring at him.

Dave grinned, quite enjoying the way her face scrunched. "I rounded up,"

"Well, don't," Erin retorted as she shuddered. "Forty-nine is bad enough. But yes. I just hope I have the energy it's going to take."

"Seems like you've done pretty well so far," Dave pointed out, honest in his opinion. While he may not have been on Erin's personal Christmas card list for years, he was impressed by her ability to provide a safe home for her grandson. He had to wonder for a moment if he himself could have been able to rearrange his wife as quickly and easily. Oh, he would do whatever necessary for family, but still….she had given up her freedom without a single qualm.

"Ah, yes." Erin nodded with a self-deprecating chuckle. "I've only nearly dislocated my hip on a runaway sled, almost flubbed Christmas with my lack of a tree, and allowed my grandson to coerce me into kissing you under the mistletoe. I'm doing wonderfully."

"Well, I never said that there wouldn't be hiccups." Dave winked, spreading his arm over the back of the sofa. "And the mistletoe wasn't soooo bad. My penis didn't shrivel and fall off as I always assumed it always would, so I'd say that's a step in the right direction."

"Funny," Erin huffed, swatting his hand. "Very funny."

Rising, Dave dropped his empty glass of eggnog back on the table. "I guess I'd better get out of here," he said reluctantly, glancing down at his watch. "You're going to have a full morning in just a few short hours."

"True," Erin sighed, rising and following him to the door. "David, I really do appreciate everything you did. I never would have expected you to be so...cooperative."

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven't seen, Erin," Dave said with a sly smile as he pointed to the door above them. "Like this one. You're back under the mistletoe. With me."

Raising a brow, Erin's lips twitched. "Clever."

"And there's no four year old here to judge my performance this time," Dave offered, curling a hand around her uninjured hip and tugging her closer. "I wanna try that again," he murmured, his head slowly descending toward hers. Covering her mouth, his teeth nipped gently at lower lip, his tongue gaining entry almost instantaneously.

Melting against his chest as he kissed her thoroughly, exploring her mouth with a slow expert knowledge, Erin's arms crept around his neck. If decadent had a flavor, it would surely be named David Rossi, she thought dimly as his tongue stroked hers, pulling a shiver from her. Delightfully sure of himself, he wove a hand through her hair, tilting her face just so and deepening the kiss.

"Oh my," Erin breathed when he finally pulled back long minutes later. Her back now pressed against the doorframe as a cold breeze swept through the open door, she shivered again.

"Told you I was full of surprises." Dave winked, forcing himself to release her as he dropped one hand to his waist. "You know, a gracious host would invite me back tomorrow to watch the Peanut upstairs open his gifts," Dave suggested with twinkling eyes.

"But you hate Christmas," Erin countered, still stunned by the profoundly satisfying kiss they'd just exchanged.

"I find myself slowly changing my opinion about a lot of things these days," Dave returned evenly, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Hell, I'm now half convinced that you might be human rather than the pod person the Bureau created. You certainly kiss like a woman. Besides, I know I like Noah. And you aren't nearly as bad as you've made yourself out to be. Invite me back, Erin. You know you want to," Dave challenged softly.

Straightening against the door, Erin lifted her chin. "Well, since Noah does enjoy your company so much..."

"You'll find a way to tolerate me?" Dave smirked smugly.

"Don't gloat. I could change my mind," Erin warned, her slowly growing smile belying her words.

"You won't," Dave chuckled, reaching out to tap her nose.

"I won't? Why not?" Erin countered, enjoying their game of cat and mouse.

"Because you enjoy my company, too." Dave grinned wickedly. "And much to your dismay, my kisses, too," he added, pressing another quick kiss to her unsuspecting lips.

Breath catching in her throat as he pulled away for a second time, Erin shook her head. "You're insufferable," she accused, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just be back by seven if you're serious."

"Oh, I'm serious," Dave assured her with a smug smile. Winking, he added, "I wanna watch the puppy piss on the Persian rug."

"Get out," Erin replied on a sigh, pointing at the open door, as if he needed a guide.

Smiling, Dave nodded. "I'll see you in the morning. Merry Christmas to all, Erin. And to all, a goodnight," he called over his shoulder.

Watching as he climbed in his SUV, Erin released the breath she'd been holding.

In a season filled with miracles, who'd have dreamed that David Rossi would be hers?

She sincerely hoped Santa knew what he was doing.

God only knew that she didn't.

**Finis**

* * *

**A/N 2 - So, that's the end of the first story in this arc. What did you think? Wanna see more?**


End file.
